


The Pentacled Mage

by FieryOne71



Category: D Gray Man, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryOne71/pseuds/FieryOne71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after a mission, Team Natsu finds an unconscious Allen Walker in the forest.  They bring him back to the guild hall, and he joins Fairy Tail. But what happens when his mysterious past catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A fire-breathing, pink haired boy dashed through the thick greenery, searching for his companion.

  
"LUCY!! Where are you, Lucy?!?!"

Flying behind him was a little blue winged cat. "Lucyyy!"

Nearby, a raven haired boy wandered around shirtless. "Lucy!" A tall, flaming-haired woman clad in armor followed him. They were searching for their friend who had vanished. The five had been on a mission together to defeat a group of monsters in the forest, but during the battle, they had been separated from their friend.

Across the forest, a blonde girl explored the forest.

"Natsu! Happy! Grey! Erza! Where are you guys?!?!"

She had been searching for ages, but couldn't find them anywhere. They had been fighting a herd of demonic beasts, when a smaller one split away from the battle. With her friends all occupied with the other three creatures, she chased the monster, cornering it at the base of a mountain and summoning one of her loyal spirits to defeat the dark being.

After it had been defeated, she turned to find her friends, but quickly realized that she was lost. About the same time, elsewhere in the forest, her teammates had noticed her absence.  
They began searching for her, and had been wandering for hours, when the heard a shout.

"Erza! Grey! Natsu! Anyone! Are you here? I need your help!"

At this, the two groups raced toward the sound. Following the sound, they came to a clearing, where they found their blonde friend. As she saw them, they rushed toward each purge, rejoicing that they had found each other.

"Lucy!"

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

They all spoke at once, relieved that their friend was unharmed. Then Grey realized that she had needed help.

"Wait- if you're okay, then what's wrong?"

She pointed to a deadly still body laying in clearing where she had been kneeling.  
As the friends approached, they realized that the body belonged to a small boy. The five were relieved to see that his chest was moving in and out- showing that he was breathing. They rolled him over, and finally got a good look at him.

He was very short, and had snow-white hair. He was dressed in a long black coat, and had a strange looking scar marring his face, one that looked strangely like the character ち. But the most striking part of his appearance was his left arm, which was a dark red in color, and was quite distorted.  
As the friends stared, the boy began to stir, and then opened his grey eyes.

"Who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Who are you?!"

  
He stared up at the figures frozen in shock above him. Suddenly, the one with pink hair unfroze to shout at him.

"Who are we?!?! Who are YOU?"

"Natsu That's rude! Apologize!" exclaimed the blonde next to him. Then she turned to the whitette still lying on the ground. "I'm really sorry about him- he has no manners."

"It's fine," he whispered. "I'm used to rude people."

She pretended not to hear that, and kept talking. "Anyway, my name is Lucy, and these are my friends." She gestured at the pink haired boy. "That's Natsu."

"Yeah, and this cat is Happy, my best friend!"

"Aye!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that boy over there is Gray."

"Nice to meet you... but where are your pants?"

"Arghhhh! They're gone again!"

"Gray! You are making a bad impression!"

The girl who had spoken turned around. "Hello. My name is Erza. What is your name, and why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm here. I don't remember. In fact, I don't remember much of anything."

"Really not even your name?"

He pauses for a moment, thinking deeply.

"Walker. Allen Walker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that it's still so short. I'll try to post something longer soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just the beginning, but I hope you like it.


End file.
